


"Puta" Gitana

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Dick sabe conseguir lo que quiere.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Peter Parker
Kudos: 3





	"Puta" Gitana

No es fácil. Para nada. Debe de ser el mejor en todo. En el salón, en los estudios. Comportarse como un señorito y pensar como algo más que humano, porque él era el hijo de Bruce Wayne. No el hijo biológico, sino la rata gitana que adopto tras el horrible asesinato de sus padres.  
No se quejaba. ¡Era Robin! Y allí estaba lo otro por lo que debía de ser perfecto. ¡Era el compañero de Batman! No se esperaba menos que pulcritud en él.  
Asco.  
Pero cumplía, era su deber.  
Así que cuando espantosamente vio el resultado de uno de sus exámenes, en el que siquiera estudio por andar patrullando (Todo sea dicho) ni pensó en lo malo que iba a ser decirle a Bruce. No. Pensaba pedirle al viejo profesor que le hiciera el paro… pero el paro se lo llevo él dentro de sus pantalones.   
Quien entro en el salón, no fue un viejo filósofo todo arrugado sino un joven catedrático con lentes de pasta gruesa, cuadrados y que en otra persona se hubieran visto terribles. Para espantar cuervos. Era alto, desgarbado, con nada de musculatura, un flacucho cualquiera. Una cara común y Dick admitía que una voz gruesa, pasiva, profunda y en sus primeros diez minutos, había conseguido seducirle. De hecho se tuvo que poner la mochila sobre las piernas para que nadie viera su problema.  
Dick estaba derritiéndose en su banca. Se le olvido la nota. Esa noche soñó con su profesor.  
Y la clase siguiente llevaba su mejor arsenal. La mejor corbata del colegio y colonia. Se sentó en el primer lugar, de la una de las filas que quedaban justo en frente de la dirección que el profesor siempre miraba. Incluso tuvo que quitar a una de sus compañeras que llevaba los botones de su blusa sin abrochar… ya tenía competencia.   
Las siguientes dos horas de la clase, Dick lamia su lapicero… y el profesor, disimulaba no entender. Dick abría las piernas y participaba, lo que nunca. Tenía que llamar la atención de ese flacucho profesor cuyo estilo de vestir, entre nerd, adulto, joven… le acentuaba esas casi insignificantes caderas pero que cuyo corte del pantalón remarcaba algo más interesante.  
Fallo la primera vez.  
Luego se quedó después de clase… era la última hora así que no tenía peligro de que alguien le descubriera.  
-Tengo problemas para pasar la materia – Dijo, poniendo su libreta encima del escritorio. Pegándose muy al costado de su objeto de ensueño. Haciendo que su aliento convenientemente golpeara la oreja. Todo perfectamente planeado.  
-No creo sea el caso – Dick maldijo el autocontrol que su amor tenia. ¡Mira que disimular tan bien!  
-Reprobé.  
-Pero conmigo no – Dick sonrió – Sigue participando…  
-Sobre eso – Dick sonrió, se paseó la mano sobre sus negros cabellos, tan negros y sedosos como los cabellos castaños de su común profesor que tenía puntos en su tabla a saber porque divinidad – Sé que la participación puede ser más divertida si…  
Peter se paró espantado. Tartamudeando, tratando de no rechazar más feo a su alumno que ya traía una cara de malos humos. Peter temía que Richard se pusiera a gritar y le acusara de asalto sexual…   
-Nos vemos mañana, Richard. No olvides leer el capítulo de hoy. Si quieres pasar, aprueba.  
-Yo sólo quiero que sea más interactivo – Recalco, moviendo las caderas y Peter, rojo hasta las orejas, cogió su laptop y despidió a su infame alumno asaltatumbas.  
Richard se juró que ese profesor no se le iba a ir.   
Por su parte, Peter, paso por la repisa de trofeos que el colegio exhibía. Y viendo la foto de Richard Wayne, se replanteo si dicho reconocimiento fuera legítimo.  
.  
.  
.

Peter había reconsiderado los logros académicos de Richard Wayne. Incluso aunque no fuera su deber, pero si, curiosidad, rebusco con sus colegas y se replanteo que pese a que Richard parecía un chico ordinario, su cerebro no lo era tanto. Tampoco era como si el mocoso fuera muy listo, sobresalía en clases como matemáticas e incluso historia y en las ferias de ciencia pero en su clase, en la de ética, su comportamiento dejaba que desear.  
Peter se había cuidado de no quedarse solo con su alumno. No fuera que se pusiera ingenioso y les pescaran con “las manos en la masa” a posta del mocoso. No deseaba ser despedido.  
Tristemente ya no era sólo Richard a quien debía de esquivar. En el salón se le habían unido sus compañeras y uno que otro varón a su acoso personal. Apenas llegaba a clase, debía de forzarse mirar a los rostros de sus pequeños diablos, que no era difícil, lo difícil era no sonrojarse. No dejarles saber lo mucho que le descolocaban.  
¡Él era el profesor!  
-Y quería saber si podía ayudarme con el ensayo – Peter trago duro. Dick seguía en pie de guerra. Sentado con desfachatez sobre el escritorio, cruzando la pierna y estirándose sobre su peso soportado por el musculoso brazo. Peter recordó que el mocoso era un gimnasta impecable – La cosa es que debo de modificarla para que represente los intereses del colegio. No soy bueno en eso.  
-Si, concordamos. Eres egoísta y poco piensas en los demás – Dick hizo una mueca de dolor. ¡No era cierto! Se la vivía recibiendo heridas por salvar a las idiotas personas que le llamaban pulgoso gitano. Se merecía una recompensa debes en cuando – Déjalo estar. Te veré en la biblioteca, en las mesas públicas, nada de cubículos privados – Dick chasqueo la lengua. Molesto por tantas previsiones - Se puntual.  
Cuando Peter llego, se alegró que el mocoso acosador fuera puntual. Incluso llevaba trabajo adelantado. Ya sabía él que la cosa era una mera excusa para tenerlo un rato.  
Y de extraña manera estaba alagado.   
Richard se tomaba muchas molestias.  
-A este paso reprobaras – Dijo Peter. Dick no le hizo caso. En serio debía de terminar el ensayo para poder irse a patrullar con Bruce toda la noche - ¿En serio sabes de que va mi clase?  
-Ética utilitaria – Contesto – Es la clase de valor que uso. Si me fuera por la otra, entonces estaría en problemas – Si, porque tristemente, aunque la vida de todos valiera lo mismo, B le había enseñado que la vida de un científico a escasos pasos de descubrir algo era prioridad a la vida de un civil y aun así se rescataba al civil – Siento que no sea la clase de persona que te guste, Peter.  
Peter Parker no se asombró por el descarado tuteo. En clase, Dick le hablaba de la misma manera. Aunque eso atragantara a sus compañeros la vez primera.  
-No recuerdo decir tal cosa.  
-Oh… lo pensé cuando no aceptaste mis insinuaciones – Se lamio los labios - ¿Entonces si te gustó?  
Peter soltó una carcajada convulsa, irónica y enternecida, sin saber bien cómo es que tal cosa era posible. Acaricio la cabeza de Dick, sobándola con ternura. Regresándole un poco de afecto. Admitía que el chico lo merecía. Quizá algo de trasferencia positiva seria lo que Dick necesitaba. Después de todo, el chico era adoptado y debía de estar loco con el deseo de aprobación.  
Dick se congelo. Había deseado por mucho esa clase de gesto. No supo que hacer.   
-No eres quien pensé – Admitió – Aun no sé qué hacer contigo, Dick.  
-Follarme sería un buen comienzo.  
-Ni en tus sueños mocoso.  
-¡Oh, para nada! En mis sueños soy yo quien te coge.   
Peter volvió a salir corriendo.  
.  
.  
.

Richard había reprobado, sí, eso no era sorpresa… al menos para quienes lo conocían en casa. Richard era bueno en las materias, sí, pero era porque prefería hacer las cosas a finales de semestre.   
No era malo para Bruce.  
Por lo que cuando Richard dijo que ese día iba a hacer su examen, Alfred le esperaba con un pastel y una sartén de un caldo que los gitanos usaban mucho para llenar sus estómagos a inicios del siglo diecisiete. Dick no quería saber cómo estaba preparado, solo lo comía.

-Tráeme un agua – Le pidieron a Dick cuando lo observaron andar en busca de un café. Dick amaba el clima frio, muy acostumbrado en ciudad Gotica como para no apreciarlo. El café era la excusa para dejar de escuchar a sus compañeros repasando la etiología del Arete – Gracias.   
Dick apenas camino lo suficiente como para alejase del edificio en el que debía de hacer el examen de ética con el profesor Peter Parker.   
Y se topó a dicho profesor en medio de uno de los edificios que el colegio usaba como base de investigación y cubículos de profesores. ¿Quién ponía semejante trampa para ir a la cafetería?  
-Richard – Saludo Peter. Dick se burló por ese intento de su profesor de no verse tan sorprendido - ¿También harás examen? Juraba que al último si habías conseguido los créditos necesarios.  
-Ya ve que no.  
-Lástima, tus participaciones son buenas… sin moral, sin valores… muy Ética de la justicia.   
-Ya es suficiente poder armar una frase completa viéndolo a los ojos – Peter se sonrojo y se rio despreocupadamente. Richard siempre había sido honesto en esa trasferencia que le tenía – Su sonrisa tocacojones apendeja mucho. Estoy orgulloso de mí por no sonar idiota en clase.   
-Bueno, es temprano pero si comenzamos el examen ahora, podrán retirarse pronto.  
Dick entonces pensó que esta era su oportunidad perfecta.  
-Profesor – Peter trago duro – Es mi último semestre. En una semana me graduó. Quiero abrazarlo por haber sido tan buen profesor – Dick prácticamente se le había ido encima.   
Le beso la mejilla.  
Le abrazo.  
Y en un momento, Dick beso esos labios sin gracia… planos y delgados.  
Una línea sin carne de más, sólo eran unos labios con sabor a dentífrico de menta. Así, tan pulcro que sabía extraño no lamer el sabor a carne de una boca. No era como la de Jason que sabía a tabaco o la de Bárbara que estaba tan llena de antidepresivos que sabía a medicina.   
¿Qué le había visto?  
Peter tampoco comprendió que fue lo que sucedió o porque jalo a Dick a su cubículo, en el que tenía un sofá negro de cuero… y cuyas paredes eran tablaroca. Muy delgadas como para detener el sonido de la carne chocando.   
Dick se hinco, le abrió el pantalón y sin deshacerse del bóxer uso su boca para lamer el pene de Peter. Sonrió, él ya sabía que eso no era relleno en los ajustados pantalones… quizá fuera lo único sorprendente en el hombre.   
El espacio tampoco era muy grande. Era una suerte que ambos fueran tan flexibles.   
La cosa se dio de manera extraña. De repente ya no era Dick quien gobernaba sobre los flacos y delgados huesos de Peter, o siquiera quien demandaba algo. No. Había pasado a ser un bloque de carne sudoroso que boqueaba por aire y se torturaba para no gritar y ser el escandaloso de siempre. El que se sabía era.  
Peter lo araño, le tomo de cabello y le hizo cabalgarlo al ritmo impuesto. Richard casi ponía los ojos en blanco.   
El mejor sexo para Richard.  
-Lo veré en el examen, profesor.   
Dick se fue contento a casa.  
Al menos había cumplido una de sus fantasías.   
Nueve en la calificación y a su profesor. Nada mal para comenzar el patrullaje. 


End file.
